No se espera por los milagros
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Por el otro lado, hacía casi tres meses que no veía a Nico más allá de cinco o diez minutos. Y Percy seguía siendo joven y tenía el derecho de poder salir y ver a sus amigos. ONE SHOT. PercyxNico. TERMINADO.


**No se espera por los milagros**

El que Afrodita hubiera decidido que su vida personal iba a ser su telenovela de las seis de la tarde quería decir que, para los veintiuno, Percy y Annabeth habían vuelto y terminado más veces de las que cualquiera podría contar. Y cuándo a Annabeth le surgió la _oh tan misteriosa_ beca para Alemania (y quién dijera que ser hija de la diosa de la sabiduría no tuviera ventajas podía chupársela) ese verano, los dos decidieron cortar por lo sano antes de que realmente no pudieran ser amigos, que era algo, Percy sabía, les aterraba a ambos.

Rachel lo llamó idiota, su madre lo vio con lástima, Grover pensó que se había golpeado demasiado fuerte la cabeza, Tyson le dio un abrazo que casi le rompe las costillas y eso fue todo, al menos por el momento. Una de sus amigas más cercanas podía ser capaz de echar vistazos hacia el futuro, pero si Percy podía no saber lo que le deparaba el futuro más allá de preguntarse si conseguiría terminar el ensayo que necesitaba para su clase de filosofía en la universidad, él se daría por satisfecho.

Estaba batallando con eso, ignorando la tentación del Playstation, cuándo un correo le llegó desde el servidor del Campamento, fácilmente identificable por los carácteres en griego antiguo.

_de: Nico di Angelo deathrattle[AT]  
para: Percy Jackson wetbetter[AT]  
asunto: Ocupado?_

_Perce,_

_Unos amigos y yo vamos a tocar hoy en el Purgatorio a eso de las 10pm. Interesado?_

_Nico._

Nico había apenas empezado a vivir formalmente en la superficie hacía un par de semanas, al cumplir dieciocho años (u ochenta, dependiendo del cristal con que lo vieras). Antes de eso había pasado mucho tiempo en el campamento, y en invierno iba, sin falta, a pasar tiempo con Hades, quién en la opinión de Percy era el más sobreprotector de los dioses olímpicos (mientras Perséfone no se opusiera demasiado) en algo que era terriblemente dulce y que nunca jamás en la vida admitiría en voz alta bajo riesgo de morir, y así Nico no tenía que preocuparse de que Perséfone se molestara con su presencia. La diosa tendía ser muy amable con las personas, pero la situación con su hijastro era... bueno, decir tensa era poco. Así que Nico solía aprovechar el invierno y pasar tiempo con su padre de una forma que a Percy aún le daba algo de envidia. Él definitivamente no tenía esa oportunidd con su viejo.

Pero al cumplir los dieciocho (en el sentido figurado), Nico también había decidido tratar de vivir con los humanos, al menos para ver si era algo que le interesara o no. Con el ofrecimiento de su madre y Paul, Nico se había quedado una temporada en casa de ellos hasta que había encontrado un trabajo en una especie de bar. Ahí también había terminado encontrando gente con la que habían rentado un minúsculo apartamento en el que vivían en la parte baja de Manhattan. Percy había ido una o dos veces, antes de aceptar que era muy al estilo de Nico y por lo tanto muy poco del suyo. Pero Nico parecía feliz, que era lo importante, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que se vieran más o menos de manera frecuente y Percy se asegurara de que estaba bien: nunca se le había quitado la costumbre de asegurarse que Nico no se metiera en demasiados problemas, por eso de que, al parecer, últimamente los comales y las ollas se chismeaban sobre lo negras que estaban.

Así que Percy consideró el mail. Por un lado, sí que tenía que terminar el ensayo, en especial porque tenía _otros_ ensayos que empezar, ya ni se dijera terminar. La idea de dormir se estaba volviendo más y más un concepto bizarro en su mente.

Por el otro lado, hacía casi tres meses que no veía a Nico más allá de cinco o diez minutos. Y Percy seguía siendo joven y tenía el derecho de poder salir y ver a sus amigos. Y el ensayo en el que estaba trabajando lo iba a hacer llorar de aburrimiento si tenía que seguir pensando como plantearlo durante mucho tiempo más.

_de: Percy Jackson wetbetter[AT]_  
_para: Nico di Angelo deathrattle[AT]_  
_asunto: Re:Ocupado?_

_hey, nico!_

_nah, esta cool, tengo tiempo. o bueno, considerando la hora, lo tengo si aceptas darme un ride. si/no/otra opcion?_

_Percy._

No había pasado un minuto de que había mandado su respuesta cuándo todos sus sentidos le dijeron que se preparara para una emboscada: tomó a Riptide, golpeando con la mano su reloj para su escudo y-

Todo para que Nico brincara en el leve espacio de su habitación hacia atrás con una sonrisa sobrada y engreída.

- Casi me das un infarto - acusó a Nico, guardando sus armas, agradeciendo a Poseidón por haber soltado el dinero para que Percy pudiera tener un dormitorio individual en la universidad-. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso?

- Las sorpresas son buenas para ti -le dijo Nico, enderezándose. Él y Nico eran de la misma altura, más o menos, pero Percy le sacaba fácilmente quince kilos sólo de músculo. Nico tenía totalmente esa pinta de personaje trágico que era el favorito de las adolescentes en los mangas. Seguía usando chaquetas de corte militar, pero finalmente había dejado de parecer que estaba usándolas como si estuviera jugando, su ropa aún negra en su mayoría. Tenía dos perforaciones más en las orejas de las ya cuatro que Percy conocía, su cabello largo, desordenado, y con las puntas decoloradas, por lo que Percy pensó que era totalmente idiota que fuera Nico el que alzara la ceja cuándo lo vio en sus jeans normales y suéter sin hoyos-. No vas a ir vestido así, ¿verdad?

Percy le aventó una de las pelotas de estrés que Rachel pensaba era divertido regalarle a la cara.

- No me diste tiempo a cambiarme, pendex - dijo, levantándose de la computadora. No que la mayor parte de su ropa fuera del estilo del Purgatorio, claro, pero al menos un sueter y jeans negros sí que tenía-. Haz algo útil y guarda lo que tengo abierto, ¿sí?

Nico entornó los ojos, pero ocupó el asiento sin problemas, ni siquiera tratando de leer los documentos y páginas abiertas, no que Percy lo culpara. Se cambió rápidamente, tomando una chaqueta de los Mets y un gorro tejido, porque su sentido de la moda era que existía para ser funcional, y las noches otoñales de Nueva York eran putamente _frías_.

- Okay, ¿mejor? - preguntó, viendo que Nico estaba apagando la computadora.

Nico lo vio un momento, la boca fruncida mientras se levantaba. - Apenas. Déjame ver...

Percy cerró los ojos, suspirando en resignación cuándo las manos de Nico fueron a su cabello, peinándolo hacia el frente, separándose un momento sólo para tomar un poco de gel y pasarlo por su cabello. Nico siguió frunciendo el ceño mientras se quitaba un par de cadenas - honestamente, tenía tantas de esas encima que parecía un alma en pena - y las pudiera poner alrededor del cuello de Percy. Se quitó uno de los cinturones que tenía sólo de adorno para ponerlo alrededor de las caderas de Percy, y Percy se dejó hacer hasta que Nico sacó el delineador.

- Oh no. Dibujo mi línea ante el maquillaje. No tengo nada si decides usarlo, pero definitivamente no es lo mío.

- ¿Lo has probado? - preguntó Nico, alzando una ceja. Percy odiaba ese argumento con la fuerza de su alma. Nico sonrió, victorioso, empujándolo para que se sentara-. No seas bebé. No es cómo si me hubiera ofrecido a pintarte las uñas. Cierra los ojos.

Las uñas de Nico sí estaban pintadas en negro, así que Percy lo tomó como una válida preocupación. Murmuró sobre adolescentes problemáticos - lo cuál era altamente irónico viniendo de él. Pudo sentir el lápiz negro arrastrándose sobre su piel y luego los dedos de Nico frotando con cuidado sobre la delicada piel ahí.

- Okay, creo que estás presentable ahora - dijo Nico. Percy abrió los ojos, y durante un momento se sintió... extraño. ¿Había estado Nico así de cerca antes?

Si Nico se dio cuenta de su leve frickeo no dijo nada. Sólo se enderezó, y de repente las sombras de su cuarto estaban más marcadas.

- ¿Listo? Si no vamos a llegar tarde de cualquier manera.

- Impaciente - lo acusó Percy, parándose, definitivamente no viéndose al espejo porque estaba seguro de que debía verse como si no se hubiera enterado que Halloween había sido unas semanas atrás, y puso su mano en el hombro de Nico para que los pasara por entre las sombras.

* * *

Decir que Percy no encajaba en el Purgatorio sería como decir que los dioses no eran orgullosos. El lugar estaba lleno de Nicos: adolescentes y adultos jóvenes vestidos en negro, gris, morado y rojo con suficiente metal como para volverse la pesadilla de cualquier detector de metales, pero desde el nombre al ambiente era obvio porqué Nico encajaba ahí y porqué les gustaba tanto.

Nico los apareció en un callejón cercano para evitar que los vieran, luego guiando Percy a donde el resto de su banda estarían. Percy sólo conocía a la baterista, Carolina, una de las múltiples hijas de Eris, diosa de la discordia, lo que hacía que Percy siempre tratara a la joven como una bomba que podía hacer explosión en cualquier momento. Los otros miembros eran humanos normales, dos de los tres miembros los otros compañeros de departamento de Nico, lo que los hacía, a ojos de Nico (o eso pensaba Percy) algo como familia, quizá.

Una vez Nico le presentó a Dan, Xin y Meg, Nico le dijo que necesitaba unos momentos con la banda. Afuera en el bar la música ya estaba lo suficientemente fuerte que Percy tuvo que acercarse bastante a Nico, Nico hablando directo en su oído para poderlo escuchar, diciéndole sobre esperar en el bar para que fuera fácil encontrarlo. No fue más que un momento, pero igual dejó a Percy sintiéndose desorientado por unos segundos, yendo hacia el bar por una cerveza para tratar de no pensar demasiado en el porqué de eso.

Apenas había conseguido llegar al bar - toda la zona estaba llena a más no poder, y muchas de las chicas tenían no uñas sino garras de arpía (literal) que estaban bastante dispuestas a usarlas para conseguir buen lugar para la presentación. El bar no estaba precisamente a buena distancia de ahí, pero Percy tenía excelente vista y estaba ahí para escuchar, no tanto para ver, así que se sentó en no de los bancos vacíos, cerveza en mano, girando hacia donde The Unseen estaba saliendo, si los gritos de adolescentes hormonales eran cualquier cosa para guiarse.

Fuera o no su estilo de música, no había forma de negar que Nico tenía talento, en especial considerando que había sido el mismo Orfeo quién le había enseñado de música. Nico tenía una voz agradablemente profunda y en verdad se metía en su papel. Incluso con el exceso de batería y bajo, Percy se encontró moviendo la cabeza a ritmo.

Hasta que en una canción, Nico habla sobre personas rompiendo una y otra vez. Y a la siguiente sobre morir en sueños. Y a la tercera, para matar cualquier posibilidad de coincidencia, Nico abrió los ojos, y lo vio a _él_ mientras le pedía - ¿cómo entender otra cosa? - que le mostrada de qué estaba hecho y sobre cómo trataba de alcanzarlo.

Y vamos, que Percy sería el primero en admitir que las cuestiones románticas se le daban, cuándo tenía suerte, pésimamente mal, y que era el último siempre en poder captar ese tipo de sutilezas. Pero es que una cosa es ser lento, y otra cosa negarte a ver lo obvio. Y negarte a ver lo obvio, cuándo eras él, podía matarte. Y/o venir a mordarte el trasero.

Así que Percy se acabó su cerveza e hizo lo obvio.

Salió del bar a pensar.

* * *

Por supuesto que la única vez en que Percy estuvo esperando que algo lo atacara para distraerlo, la noche tenía que estar completamente tranquila. Frunció el ceño, apoyándose contra una pared, pensando y a la vez tratando de no pensar, porque realmente no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer en esta situación.

Que alguien se le declarara no era demasiado extraño, si bien seguía haciéndosele extremádamente incómodo. Él y Annabeth habían discutido un par de veces cuándo eso había pasado (¡cómo si fuera Percy el que le dijera a las chicas 'deberías venir a crear problemas entre mi novia y yo'!), y había habido un par de hombres a los que les había tenido que decir que él creía firmemente en la monogamia. No tenía problema con eso, incluso admirar de vez en cuándo a algún hombre atractivo: siempre se había repetido que siendo mitad dios griego habría sido la cumbre de la hipocrecía si algo así se le hiciera raro, por no mencionar que era newyorkino del siglo XXI: había cosas que realmente, no valían la pena frikearse.

Pero nunca había pasado de eso, y nunca había sido un amigo. Incluso si Nico no encajaba perfectamente en esa descripción y siempre había sido ese punto y aparte. Era familia en una manera similar a la que Annabeth, Grover y Thalia lo eran, que tenía poco y nada que ver con dioses y sangre semejante y sí todo con los lazos que habían creado entre sí. Pero mientras él y Thalia se trataban de primos (en buena parte porque los dos sabían que irritaba a buena parte de los dioses y eso era un bonus para ambos) y Annabeth y Grover simplemente eran dos de los cimientos en la vida de Percy, Nico era distinto porque era... Nico. Mocoso, engreído, dolido, tímido, rencoroso Nico al que podía no ver por seis meses y de repente lo tendría acabádose su comida china y viendo las caricaturas en su dormitorio, preguntándole si quería ir al cine a ver la nueva película de Disney.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, tratando de ignorar el frío aire nocturno. Escuchó los pasos de Nico, pero no abrió los ojos, y Nico no se apoyó a su lado, sino que fue a la pared de enfrente, quedándose en silencio unos momentos. Pero con el déficit de atención de los dos, estaba condenado a no durar.

- Pensé que te habías ido.

- Nah - respondió Percy, alzándose de hombros-. Pero necesitaba ire. Ya sabes. Mucho calor adentro.

- Uhú -murmuró Nico antes de alzarse de hombros. - No tienes que decir nada, ¿sabes? Sólo quería decirlo, tampoco estaba esperando a que fueras a decir algo. Sé que eres hetero y eso.

A pesar de que eran e la misma altura, a pesar de las perforaciones en la ceja, orejas y nariz, en ese momento Nico se le antojó no muy distinto al adolescente que había sido hacía años, durante la guerra, todo bravado y No Necesito A Nadie en su postura, en la forma en que había metido las manos en los bolsillos de atrás de sus jeans. El muy idiota había salido sin chamarra.

Y a Percy nunca le había gustado demasiado la idea de etiquetarse, y siempre había sido de los que llevaban la contraria sólo porque sí. Así que se movió, fue a donde estaba Nico y lo besó, disfrutando el saber que había sorprendido al otro semidios. Y eso que no había usado su extra velocidad.

La sorpresa duró sólo un instante antes de que Nico lo besara de vuelta con ganas, como si hubiera estado pensando en hacer esto de hace tiempo y de ser así... bueno. Percy prometió patearse luego por no darse cuenta de las cosas, quizá.

Porque en ese momento estaba definitivamente demasiado ocupado para recriminaciones de cualquier tipo.


End file.
